


Never Done with Killing Time

by underscoredom



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: M/M, lots of kisses in between, mornings and kisses in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 01:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1038826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscoredom/pseuds/underscoredom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In between one day and the next, there's always some time for some loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Done with Killing Time

i.

Newt is curled up, pressed against Hermann's side. Blankets have tangled at their feet, covering Newt's and exposing his.

Hermann runs a hand along the curve of his spine. Newt sighs in contentment.

ii.

Sunday mornings are for leisure, are for laziness, are for Hermann running his fingers along Newt's ribs, causing Newt to laugh and laugh until he is breathless and gasping _Stop stop it-!_ while trying to shove him away. Sunday mornings are for skipping breakfast and staying in bed. For rolling over so that he is straddling Newt, kissing him on the mouth, along his jaw and his collarbones. For catching him by the wrists and kissing his fingers as well.

Sunday afternoons are for late brunches. Well. Newt calls it brunch. Hermann calls it lazy indulgement.

iii.

There are days when, the clouds roll in, lightning strikes and so do they.

They never physically harm each other, that is one line they will never cross. But Hermann's tongue is sharp and Newt's words are heavy. Sometimes, someone ends up for a walk in the rain.

Most days, it's Newt, whether or not he was in the wrong. Either way, when they return, the other is there with a blanket warmed in the dryer, a weary expression and apologies whispered in between kisses.

iv.

Hermann presses himself against Newt's back as he doctors his coffee.

"Morning," Newt says absently, mind on the journal he's reading on his tablet.

"Good morning," Hermann says and reaches down, to rub Newt's tummy, then to the inside of his boxers.

Newt lasts a good two paragraphs before he abandons all thoughts of Dr. Garcia's hypothesis on Kaiju returns.

v.

"Holy shit. Honey. Sugar plum. Did I forget an important date?"

"No. Stop talking and suck my dick. I'm not going to ruin these knickers by myself."

vi.

When Hermann sleeps on the couch, Newt doesn't sleep. Not at all. The dark circles under his eyes are evident and he can't hide his yawn behind his hand. But Hermann is unforgiving and Newt is prideful so neither of them do anything to change status quo. Bitter silence becomes their reluctant friend except when Newt purposely drags his footsteps and Hermann stamps his cane loudly.

But Newt still makes coffee for two and Hermann still leaves him hot water in the shower. And:

"I still hate you," Newt says as they walk to work together. Hermann says nothing but holds the door open for him as they enter the lab.

vii.

The hate melts away, which is always a surprise for both of them, but never for everyone else.

viii.

Newt is curled up, pressed against Hermann's side. Hermann snores, not that Newt will ever tell him. He using his fingers to write out a path of invisible words along Hermann's stomach.

Not that Newt will ever tell him those words either. But, just this once:

He presses his lips against the trail he had made, mouthing the words quietly. Hermann sighs in contentment.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm staring at my summary and tags and wow if those aren't the cheesiest things I've written.
> 
> I'm putting ALL the blame on [byacolate](byacolate.tumblr.com) because she is perfect, she managed to bump me off the writer's block I've been feeling. You should follow her!


End file.
